japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Mebuki
Haruno Mebuki (春野メブキ) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is also a member of the Allied Mother Force. Background Her early life is unknown and her birthday is a complete mystery. When Sakura was very little after entering the Ninja Academy, as Kizashi told her that she should cut her bangs not knowing that this annoyed her. Mebuki however angrily scolded him by saying Sakura might have a good reason. When Sakura became friends with Yamanaka Ino, she was happy for her. Mebuki then told Sakura to cherish her bonds. However she blushes when her husband told Sakura that she was very cute like Mebuki when she was young. In the anime, after learning that her daughter was to be taught by Hatake Kakashi. Mebuki and her husband were visited by Kakashi and the Third Hokage that day, by inviting them for some tea. Personality Mebuki seems to be a very kind and caring woman, as seen from her concern over her daughter's then confused states. In contrast to her light hearted husband, she is much more serious which causes constant banter between the couple. Mebuki believes that sometimes her husband Kizashi tends to take things too lightly all the time. Like most villagers she had shunned Naruto during Sakura's childhood as she nor her husband had made sure that Sakura wouldn't talk to him. She also enjoys teasing Sakura about being dirty and understands when Sakura is suffering from insecurity. Appearance Mebuki is a fair skinned woman with shoulder length, blonde hair. She has a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes, and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾ length pants along with brown sandals. Mebuki's alternate world self, was seen wearing the standard Konoha nin attire complete with flak jacket. She did not however, wear the village's forehead protector. Abilities In the anime, it is shown that Mebuki is adept at using taijutsu, as seen when she was able to defeat a sumo wrestler with a single kick. She can also fights using unorthodox weapons such as using a frying pan. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Road To Sakura After coming home from a sale across town with her husband, Mebuki found Yamanaka Ino and a seemingly confused Sakura at their doorstep. Seeing the familiar faces, Sakura was initially shocked and confused but later ran off in tears much to everyone else's confusion. When Kizashi gave her back the necklace she had lost and produced one similar to it from around his neck, Sakura tearfully hugged the two, confusing them even more. Despite this, her parents depart, leaving her with Ino, and telling their daughter to come home whenever she was ready. Fourth Shinobi War arc With the majority of the shinobi away from the village, Ebisu gathers the women and children of Konoha where he discusses their current situation. When the Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, she and the other mothers drove them off and watched on as Konohamaru defeated them with a Rasengan. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' Within the alternate world's history, Mebuki and Kizashi have long since die when the Sakura of that world was a child. The last time they saw their daughter was before they went off to protect the village. As they left, Kizashi gave Sakura his necklace while Mebuki smiled warmly at her daughter. In the real world, she and husband start to embrasse Sakura in front of all of her friends, causing Sakura to get angry at them for embrassing her. Later, she had an argument with Sakura, causing Sakura to leave the house. At the end of the movie, she along with Kizashi, find Sakura with Naruto and she gives her a hug. Quotes *She would leave her shoes on the floor and not pick them up. Even leaving her dirty clothes on the floor in her room. *Sakura where are you going? *Oh stop it honey Relationships 'Haruno Sakura' She loves her daughter but also teases her in front of others. 'Haruno Kizashi' She usually blushes around her husband. 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Ino's Mother' 'Nara Yoshino' 'Choji's Mother' 'Sarutobi Konohamaru' Knownable Relatives *'Haruno Kizashi' (Husband) *'Haruno Sakura' (Daughter) *'Uchiha Sasuke' (Son in law) *'Uchiha Sarada' (Granddaughter) Trivia *The name Mebuki can be translated as "budding" (芽吹). *In Naruto episode 3, episode 55 & episode 83, Mebuki can be heard calling Sakura before her début. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kazune Ikura, Yuki Natsuda (Naruto Ep. 3) *'English' : Kate Higgins, Saffron Henderson (Naruto Ep. 3) all information on Haruno Mebuki is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mebuki Gallery Y9a0O0U.png|Mebuki's first appearance. J4hMy9P.png|Mebuki looking at her husband. 10250190 629854537109417 8213048460590651799 n.png|Mebuki with her husband. 1601411 629854493776088 6120898063840256445 n.png|Mebuki invites Kakashi and Hiruzen to have tea at her house. Category:Characters Category:Females